


Not Every Tales worth Telling

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Age II - Act 2, F/F, Pre-Dragon Age II - Act 3, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Not that Varric didn’t love someone-the Seeker no less!-hearing his tale about the Champion, but sometimes there are tales that weren’t meant to be told to the outsider.And this is one of them.





	Not Every Tales worth Telling

**Author's Note:**

> at first, this only meant to be a one-shot, but this got out of hand and suddenly this turned into a multichap....
> 
> also a friendly reminder, english is not my first language, so yeah....

The room felt into a heavy silence as the body of Arishok fell in the middle of the room, his blood dripping from Hawke’s weapon.

No one moved a muscle, yet Varric knew the moment something goes wrong, everyone will do anything in their power to protect Hawke.

Hawke was still breathing heavily; her face was covered in blood and sweat, her armor was destroyed after the Arishok threw her across the room. It was a miracle she was still alive and able to stand up. And it was also a miracle that her followers, no wait, her companions, no–Hawke will mad if she found out Varric has been addressing himself and the others around Hawke as the companions and not friends–didn’t charge at the bastard smiling widely as if a mere throw like that could stop the great Marian Hawke. Varric scoffed and tighten his grip on Bianca as he heard the Arishok laughed loudly the moment Hawke’s body made an impact to the wall.

Varric knew Hawke was an idiot sometimes, but not this kind of idiot, challenging a Qunari in a duel.

But Varric understood why she did it, not only just because Hawke had a thing with Isabela–this is why Varric warned her, he knew something like this would bound to happen–but also because Hawke was really protective of her friends. Sure Isabela was wrong, but Hawke knew if she let the Qunari take Isabela, every punishment Aveline could think of would be a paradise comparing of the Qunari’s.

The silence finally broke as one of the Qunari nodded their head to Hawke which was returned in kind. And then the Qunari raised their hand, few of the Qunaris stepped forwards, and everyone pulled out their weapon. If weren’t for Varric stopping them, he was sure Anders would unleash Justice. We can’t have that now here, can’t we?

“We wish to take the body back with us,” the Qunari spoke.

“Of course,” Hawke said, still breathing raggedly but with that charming smile. “May he find peace in the afterlife,” Hawke was trying to remember any religious saying in Qun but it was really hard to think with almost every bone in her body broken and her skull cracked. She sheeted her dual swords back.

The Qunari wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded his head and led the army out from the Keep, and hopefully away from Kirkwall as well.

Every single noble inside the Keep were looking at the Qun carrying the Arishok’s body.

The door was opened from outside, Knight-Commander Meredith and First Enchanter Orsino ran inside.

The armies were on high alert when the Qunari walked passed them, but as they didn’t attack, the army stood down and let the Qunari brought their leader’s lifeless body out.

“Is… Is it over…?” Knight-Commander Meredith asked.

Hawke shrugged, Varric noticed how Hawke was trying to hide her pain as she shrugged. “Well, unless there’s another Qunari hiding in the shadow, I guess it’s over.”

“Well done,” Knight-Commander Meredith said. “It appears Kirkwall has a new Champion.”

Everyone inside the Keep clapped their hands, cheering, yelling, and praising their new Champion.

The Companions, I’m sorry, Hawke’s friends were looking at the crowd with wide eyes. Varric never knew the nobles would love Hawke this much, but then again, the woman did just save Kirkwall.

“Well, how’s that for an epic closing, Varric?” Hawke asked, half smirking.

Varric chuckled and shook his head. By Andraste’s tits, he knew Hawke was special the moment he saw her and Sunshine working for Athenril, but not this special! Survived and win a duel with a Qunari! As he turned around to face the hero, he saw Hawke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

“HAWKE!!!”

Everyone started too fussed around Hawke, if it weren’t for Aveline’s quick reflex people would probably kick Hawke’s body accidentally.

“STAND BACK!!!” Aveline yelled, trying to beat the booming voices of worried nobles. “MA’AM I TOLD YOU TO STAND BACK!”

Everyone kneeled near Hawke’s body.

“Blondie, Broody, hurry up and carry her!” Varric yelled. “Choir boy; help me dealing with these filthy nobles!”

“Varric, I can…” Merrill wanted to say something but Varric already stood behind Aveline and holding up Bianca.

“It’s too dangerous to use magic here while the Knight-Commander Meredith is near us,” Sebastian said, he looked uncomfortable. “Please, stay behind me and right now let us just focus to get out of here with Hawke and everyone.”

“You’re right,” Merrill nodded her head and gripped her staff tightly as she started walking behind Sebastian’s tall figure.

Varric walked in front up the group, trying his best to clear a path for the group to carry unconscious Hawke, Merrill was trying to help Varric as well but she ended up walked behind Sebastian that using his body as a shield to protected Hawke and Merrill, while Fenris and Andres carried Hawke’s body side by side, Aveline was using her position as the Guard Captain and shield to protect everyone from these goddamned nobles that won’t give Hawke a bloody rest even after the newly appointed Champion of Kirkwall literally passed out in front of them after leading a battle throughout the entire city and a duel with the Qunari leader.

And Isabela? She was standing far away from Hawke’s inner circle, behind those nobles that cheering and singing the first victory of their new Champion.

* * *

The walked from the Keep to the Hawke’s Estate was a disaster; everyone was trying to congratulate Hawke even though Aveline has been yelling to make a room for them. Are these nobles blind or something? They didn’t saw how Hawke was still unconscious?

“Keep calm, Blondie and Broody!” Varric yelled. Damn it, maybe he should just let Aveline carry Hawke bridal style to the estate, that would save some time and would look good for his book. “Daisy, please be a dear and keep an eye on them would you?”

“Of course, Varric,” Merrill said. She was happy because Varric finally trusted her to help.

Bodhan and Sandal were waiting for them in front of the Estate with a worried face. For Andraste’s tears, the Hawke family just lost Leandra and now Hawke almost dead after dueling the Arishok.

“Come now, come now, let’s carry Messere Hawke to her bedroom!” Bodhan said as he runs in a hurry to the bedroom.

The room was clean and spotless, not only because Bodhan has been cleaning the room at least four times a day, but because Hawke hasn’t been really home after what happened to Leandra. Hawke told Varric about it one time, few days after Hawke roamed aimlessly in the Lowtown, trying to pick a fight with anyone that stupid enough to do so. Luckily, people on Lowtown know better than to engage her in the fight. Varric can’t say the same for those stupid tugs though, served them right.

The moment Hawke’s body finally lay in the middle of the bed, Andres and Merrill began using their magic to heal Hawke.

Varric could felt the tension in the room began to evaporate, he sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

“Alright, so what now?” Varric asked.

“I will make something for everyone to eat,” Bodhan said. “Come on Sandal,” Bodhan pulled Sandal to the kitchen.

“I, I have to get back to the barracks,” Aveline said half-heartily. Varric knew Aveline was torn between doing her duties or to stay here taking care of Hawke.

“Go,” Varric said. “You need to check up the situation around the docks and Lowtown. Make sure those Qunari are no longer in Kirkwall. Broody, go with Aveline.”

“What?” Fenris asked.

“Look, I know you didn’t trust mage and all that, but right now Daisy and Blondie are the best options we have. No one will dare to touch this place, our concern right now is the people around the docks and Lowtown. People will use this chaos to steal and plunder and Maker’s know what else. If something happens to them, Hawke will be angry.”

Sometimes Varric thought for someone that came from Ferelden, Hawke really cares for Kirkwall and her people. “Also, Aveline, can you check up on Gamlen’s condition?”

“Of course.”

Fenris growled loudly, but at the end, he agreed and left with Aveline.

“Varric!” Merrill called from inside Hawke’s bedroom.

“Oh Maker, what happened now?!” Varric ran to the bedroom and he found Andres glowing in blue-ish light, meaning Justice will come out soon.

“Come on, not now!”

“Anders, get a hold of yourself!” Sebastian shook Andres’ shoulder.

“I thought the demon only come out when something bad happens to mages and all that,” Varric held Bianca tightly.

After a punch from Sebastian, Anders finally managed to control Justice.

“What, what happened?” Anders asked as he touched his now purple cheek.

“Go home Blondie,” Varric said. “Choir boy will accompany you back to your clinic.”

“But Hawke!”

“Daisy is here,” Varric said. “And I have to tell Sunshine about this. If by any luck she can stay here, we will have two mages. There are more people out there that need your more than Hawke. People that don’t have money to buy potions, and they are people from Ferelden.”

“Anders please, don’t fight about this,” Sebastian said. “Varric is right.”

“Sounds like a true Templar, don’t fight about this,” Andres growled.

“Do you want me to stab you with my arrow?” Varric raised his voice. “Go home! Or I’ll swear I will kill you and Justice myself. You’re not doing any help here if you can’t control your little friend.”

Andres sighed and stopped up, he swatted Sebastian’s hand when the exile prince tried to help him. “Very well, but if Merrill needs any help…”

“We know where to find you, Blondie,” Varric said.

“I can go back on my own,” Andres pushed Sebastian away when he was following Andres.

The remaining people inside Hawke’s bedroom sighed in relief when they heard Andres slammed the door.

“I need to find Sunshine,” Varric mumbled.

“I can stay here and look after Hawke and Merrill if you want,” Sebastian said.

Varric looked all over the place as if he was trying to find something. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, he laughed loudly.

“Is something wrong?” Sebastian asked warily.

“No, nothing,” Varric shook his head.

Merrill already using her magic to heal Hawke again, she had that determination face.

“Don’t burn down the mansion, Choir Boy,” Varric patted Sebastian’s hand.

“You can trust me to protect Hawke and Merrill.”

“Um, Sebastian, can you protect me and Hawke from outside her room?” Merrill asked with a small voice. “I need to, I mean, oh this is really hard. I mean, I have to…” the elf blushed really hard as she gestured to Hawke’s ruin armor.

Sebastian blinked, realizing what Merrill was trying to say and blushed. “Of course, I understand.”

“Also, I need a clean washcloth for wiping the blood.”

“Very well, I will ask Bodhan,” Sebastian said the moment Varric stepped out from the room.

After Varric stood outside Hawke’s bedroom, he leaned over the door and sighed deeply. “Oh Rivaini, where are you?”

* * *

“Of course my sister is idiot enough to challenge a Qunari,” Bethany growled as she walked beside Varric.

“Trust me Sunshine, you’re not the first person thought about that.”

It’s been two weeks since the Qunari attack, and everything was still a mess. Hawke hasn’t opened her eyes, but she was still alive. Her spirit didn't trap inside The Fade, so that was a plus.

“How are the others holding on?” Bethany asked.

The Hightown was back normal again as if last week this place wasn’t a battleground. No dead bodies laying around, a pool of blood, children crying next to their dead parents’ bodies.

“We’re trying our best to stay alive and stay away from any problems right now.”

“Must be really hard with Knight-Commander in town and no Viscount.”

“Oh don’t worry about her, she was busy playing leader,” Varric said. “At least for now. Maker’s know how long before she start capturing the mages. And how long this place will hold without the Viscount.”

Bethany shook her head and looked sick.

Few people stopped when they saw Varric and Bethany.

“Is something wrong?” Bethany asked, a little scared. Every time she became the center of attention, it always didn’t end well. Usually, Hawke was there to steal the spotlight from Bethany because she knew her little sister didn’t really like it, aside from being a mage was dangerous enough for her.

“People just found out the Champion’s sister is Grey Warden,” Varric chuckled. “It’s alright, Sunshine.”

Bodhan was waiting outside the estate, smiling really wide when he saw the company Varric brought.

“I wish we could meet under different circumstances, Lady Bethany,” Bodhan said politely as he bowed his head.

The three of them went inside the estate, Bodhan locked the door behind him.

“Thank you for taking care of my family, Bodhan,” Bethany smiled softly, the soft glow from the fireplace making her eyes shone brightly. “How is my sister?”

“Messere Hawke still unconscious and right now Miss Merrill currently healing her.”

“Merrill? Wait, my sister is still unconscious?”

“Look, Sunshine, before you go inside…” Varric touched Bethany’s hand and lead her to the kitchen to sit down. “You need to know something about your sister.”

“Is she…”

“She is fine, her soul is still here, not trapped inside The Fade or anything. Every mage, even the First Enchanter Orsino already checked.”

Bethany sighed in relief. “So Merrill is currently with her to heal her? But then what happened to her? It’s been two weeks, Varric.”

“Yes, I know Sunshine. But we still didn’t know what happened to her.”

Bethany rubbed her forehead. “Can you finally tell me the real reason why my sister challenged the Arishok? Honestly, I heard about how my sister challenged him because she wanted to be a Viscount or something!”

Varric laughed. Oh Maker, if only that was the reason. “Rivaini.”

“Rivaini?” Bethany blinked. “Oh, you mean Isabela. What’s Isabela connection with the duel?”

“Let just say Rivaini took something from the Qunari, that what was made them can’t leave Kirkwall all these years. Rivaini was trying to find it for the last three years, but no luck. Until that fateful day, of course. Rivaini already gave it back to the Qunari, but the Arishok wanted to punish Rivaini because she stole something from them. And your sister, being a really romantic person or really cares about her friends or maybe both, refused to give Rivaini to the Arishok.”

Bethany smiled softly. “Definitely both.”

“And so, she dueled him for Rivaini. Obviously, your sister won and the Qunari finally left Kirkwall.”

“By the Maker, she’s such an idiot sometimes.”

Before Varric could say anything, Sebastian stood in front of the kitchen door. “Oh, I’m so sorry Varric, I didn’t know that Lady Bethany is here.”

“It’s alright Choir Boy,” Varric said.

“Hello, Sebastian,” Bethany bowed her head.

Sebastian bowed back. “Hello, Lady Bethany.”

“So, what’s wrong?” Varric asked.

Sebastian blinked and focused to Varric. “We still haven’t found a clue about Isabela’s whereabouts.”

“I’m sorry, Isabela is missing?” Bethany was looking at Varric and then Sebastian.

Varric nodded while Sebastian looked so guilty.

“Let me get this straight, my sister almost dies because she dueled the Arishok in order to protect her, but now she is missing?!”

“We still didn’t know why she went missing, Sunshine,” Varric said. “Leave her to me, right now your sister needs you more.”

“By Andraste’s Grace, I will punch her when she’s back.”

Varric laughed. “You better get in the line, Sunshine, you’re not the first person that wants to punch her.”

* * *

“Bethany!!!” Merrill yelled in joy as she saw Bethany entered Hawke’s room. She ran towards the younger Hawke.

“Hello, Merrill,” Bethany smiled and then laughed as Merrill engulf her in a tight hug.

“We thought we will never saw you again,” Merrill mumbled against Bethany’s shoulders.

“Me too, Merrill, me too,” Bethany said. “But the Warden-Commander has been really kind to me,” she leads Merrill back to the bed.

“Oh, did the Warden-Commander let you stay here?” Merrill asked when Bethany sat on Hawke’s left side,

“Not really,” Bethany nodded. “The Warden-Commander gave me missions around Kirkwall, so at the same time I still can do my duty as the Grey Warden and stay close with my sister. At least until my sister finally wakes up.”

Bethany looked over her sister, still laying unconscious. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of her chest, she would think her sister already dead.

“I’ll leave you alone with your sister,” Merrill said softly. She patted Bethany’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Merrill.”

After the mage closed the door, Bethany sighed deeply and looked over her sister.

“You better open your eyes, or I swear I’ll…” the younger Hawke didn’t finish her words; instead she dropped her head to her sister’s chest to muffle her sobs.

* * *

“Do you know why Hawke didn’t want us to heal her scars?” Merrill asked after she saw Bethany healing her sister.

“That was my sister’s wish,” Bethany traced the new scar on Hawke’s abdomen. The one she got from a duel with the Arishok. “It was a reminder for her on how she got the scar, and that becomes a motivation for her to train harder for the next fight so she wouldn’t get hurt by the enemy,” she remembered that scar on Hawke’s shoulder. How her sister got that one because Bethany couldn’t control her magic and it struck Hawke.

At first, Bethany begged her sister to let her heal that scar, thinking that Hawke kept that scar as a punishment for her. But then Hawke explained that it wasn’t a punishment for Bethany, but it was a reminder for herself because Hawke was impatience while teaching Bethany to control her magic. When Hawke learned how Bethany felt about that scar, she gave permission to her sister to heal it. But then Bethany asked her sister to keep the scar, as a reminder to herself as well that her magic could hurt people she hold dear if she wasn’t too careful. Hawke agreed, and Bethany kissed the scar as a thank you to her sister for fulfilling her selfish wish.

“She always said scars make her looks badass,” Merrill said.

Bethany laughed, hoping that Merrill though the tears on her eyes were because of laughing and not thinking about her dying sister.

* * *

Bodhan patted Bethany’s arm, trying to wake her up. “Lady Bethany, I already prepare the bath for you.”

Bethany jerked up, blinking wildly and ready to fight, but when she remembered where she was and the one that disturbed her sleep, the Grey Warden smiled sheepishly. “Oh, Bodhan. Thank you so much. I’m sorry; I’ve fallen asleep in the study again.”

Bodhan smiled and took the blanket from the floor. “It is alright, my Lady. Although I wish you would sleep in your own room.”

Bethany smiled sheepishly and gathered her books. “I will, thank you so much Bodhan. Is Merrill…?”

“Yes, Lady Merrill and Sir Varric already here. I’m sure Sir Varric is currently cooking with my boy Sandal.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea? Leaving Varric and Sandal at the kitchen alone?” Bethany raised her eyebrow.

“You have an excellent point there, my Lady,” Bodhan bowed down and then proceeded to run outside the study room in haste.

* * *

It’s been a month since the battle with the Qunari. The town began to bloom again, even though the scars from previous battle still fresh around the Lowtown, but it’s not like Lowtown was a luxurious part of Kirkwall anyway.

Varric was right, Meredith was busy being a leader, not that the Templars didn’t stop capturing the mages, if not it was getting worse. Being a Grey Warden and a mage didn’t make thing easier, it just made her become the center of the attention. The Templar because they can’t touch her, and the other mages because Bethany was free to use her magic without having to deal with the Templar. As if Bethany was doing it on purpose, being a Grey Warden was not a walk in the park, and you could pretty much die at the joining.

Maybe her sister should have just left her with their Mother back then. At least… But then… Sometimes Bethany wondered what kind of life she would be having if the Templar did take her away that day.

Bethany was sleeping next to her sister, dead tired after her duty as a Grey Warden brought her to a cave near Kirkwall. Even with the help from Varric and Anders, it was still exhausting. The soft and warm light from the morning sun touched Bethany’s cheeks. Faintly the younger Hawke could hear their mabari barked from outside the room, he wanted to play with Bethany.

“You better go and play with Shepard or he won’t stop barking.”

Bethany never woke up this fast before in her life, not even all those time when she had to run away to avoid the Templars.

“MARIAN?!” Bethany screamed as she saw her sister sitting next to her, looking so tired as if she just woke up from a sleep a not a coma. She even smirked, this fucking bastard!

“Jeez sis, I didn’t know you missed me…” Hawke didn’t finish her words as Bethany tackled her back to the bed and cried.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Varric asked as he opened the door. When he saw her best friend waving her hand, he sighed in relief. “By the Maker, Hawke, don’t ever scare us like this again.”

Hawke laughed and gave him a thumb up.

“Well, I guess I have to tell everyone that the Champion of Kirkwall is already waking up.”

* * *

“Wait, so the Hero of Ferelden has a nug?” Just this once, Hawke let Shepard on the bed, because Bethany was happy, and also because of Hawke just back from the dead-ish.

Bethany nodded as she scratched Shepard’s chin. “Yes, and it’s really big. Almost as big as a small mabari.”

“Okay, that is huge,” Hawke said in awe. “Where did she get it?”

“She brought it when she was traveling to Orzammar during the Blight. Warden-Commander Cousland was helping someone to find a nug, and another dwarf approached her and telling her that he’s a good nug hunter. So the Hero of Ferelden paid him to find the biggest nug he could find, for her lover.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Guess who her lover is!”

“Uhhh, I don’t know?”

“It’s Sister Leliana from Lothering Chantry!”

“Wait, the one that always tells you a story?” Bethany nodded. “The one Carver had a crush with?”

“Yup! That one!”

“Wow, the world is so small. But I’m glad that Sister Leliana survived the Blight,” Hawke patted Shepard’s head. “So Sister Leliana was traveling with a nug.”

“Well, I heard something happened to Sister Leliana so she had to leave her nug with Warden-Commander. Ever since then, the Warden-Commander always traveling with her mabari and the nug.”

“Oh, that is so precious.”

“I know!”

* * *

“So that was fun,” Hawke commented after all of her friends, except Varric, went home.

They were celebrating Hawke back from the dead, and Aveline finally showed her cooking skills. Although she had to kick almost everyone out of the kitchen because for the love of Andraste, they can’t cook and kept eating the indigents Aveline wanted to use.

“Tell me about it,” Varric scoffed as he watched Bethany and Bodhan cleaned up the mess those monster left. Maker, people would think to be the Champion’s friend means that you won’t get hungry, but from the way they devour that food, Varric begged the differ.

“Still no news from Isabela?” Hawke asked softly.

Varric shook his head. “You know how Rivaini is, we can’t find her expect when she let us.”

“Yeah, that’s the question,” Hawke sighed and put her hand on her forehead. “Did I take it too far?”

“What you mean by that?”

“Well I mean, Isabela didn’t want this, I mean a relationship with a feeling,” Hawke sighed. “And I literarily dueled for her. Isn’t that the opposite of no feeling?”

“I thought you both already agree that you’re not going to propose her or something like that?”

“Yes, I will never tie her down... ”

“I hope you’re not talking about your sexual activity, Hawke.”

“Well yeah, that too.”

“Oh, Maker.”

“But that was beside the point,” Hawke sat up straight. “I just felt like I drove her away by showing how much I care for her.”

“Look, Hawke, if Rivaini leaves you because you love and care so much, then it’s her problem. Not yours. You’ve done the best you could, even if you didn’t love her, you are one hell of a friend, Hawke. You dueled the Arishok because you care about her, she couldn’t ask for a better friend or better lover.”

Hawked groaned and dropped her head to the table.

* * *

“You’re leaving?” Hawke asked one morning when she saw Bethany already sat in the kitchen, eating her breakfast and her satchel was next to her foot.

“The Warden-Commander only let me stay here until you’re recovered. And you already did.”

“I just wish you could…”

“Trust me, I wish the same thing. But we never could have everything we want, right?”

“This place will be empty again,” Hawke scratched the back of her head.

Bethany tried to avoid looking at her sister’s eyes. They had that conversation last night. Crying and apologizing to each other, well mostly Hawke do the apologizing. She felt she wasn’t a good sister, that she was a failure. She couldn’t protect her family, couldn’t protect her friend, and couldn’t protect the city. Bethany told her that Hawke has done remarkably, that she wasn’t a failure. Although Bethany did questioning Hawke’s decision about her love life. Her sister was such a hopeless romantic, and she was afraid that her sister will get hurt. Hawke just smiled sadly and said it already happened.

Bethany has finally come to a term about her situation with being a Grey Warden. Her sister was just trying to save her back then, she knew. Bethany just wished it was her decision and not someone else. But then again, having a choice was a luxury for her.

“Maybe you should let Gamlen and Charade stay here,” Bethany said. “At least I’m sure Charade will not let Gamlen sell the house again.”

Hawke finally sat next to her sister, their mabari still sleeping soundly next to the fireplace. “I still can’t believe that we have a cousin.”

“Let’s just hope she takes over her Mother and not the Father.”

The Hawke sisters laughed.

“I really missed your laughs, Beth,” Hawke said softy as she touched her little sister’s cheek with the back of her hand.

Bethany took a deep breath, feeling the coldness of her sister’s skin on hers was never been her favorite thing. The three of them used to joke how Bethany absorbed all of the warmth of the Hawke’s family, and that’s why she always warm while her sister and her twin brother always cold no matter what.

“I missed you too,” Bethany touched her sister’s hand. “But everything comes with a price.”

“I’m so sorry I chose this life for you,” Hawke trembled as she ushered those words.

Now it was Bethany’s turn to touched Hawke’s face tenderly. She rubbed her sister’s cheekbones, and then she smiled tenderly when she felt how her sister quivering beneath her touch. “I forgive you.”

* * *

Everything went into a blur, people were asking for her help, seeking her guidance! For Andraste’s tits, can you believe that? With the vacancy of the Viscount, Meredith and Orsino busy having their own battle and neglecting Kirkwall, Marian Hawke suddenly became the most important person in Kirkwall.

There wasn’t any day goes by where someone stopped Hawke on the street to ask her opinion about something, anything, _everything._ Suddenly people no longer looked at her like she was a dirty immigrant from Ferelden, but a true noble born and raised on Kirkwall.

It was… weird. All these people suddenly came up to her and thanking her for saving them from the Qunari. It was too much. She just wanted to make a better living, to provide her family, and she failed. Yet people looked up to her as if she was a hero.

“Seriously, more letters?” Hawke groaned as Bodhan and Varric walked together into the study, with Bodhan carrying yet another stack of letters.

Varric chuckled. “I’m the writer but you’re the one that got more fan mail than me,” he tsked.

“Please, you can have all of this,” she slumped over the table, thanked Bodhan and offered Varric a drink.

It has been six months since the battle with the Qunari, six months since Isabela gone without a trace. They don’t really talk about Isabela, at least not directly. Merril was confused because how can they do nothing about it? Varric tried to explain it to Merril many times, that it was Isabela’s wish not to be found by them.

But really, who even knew what was going on through Isabela’s head?

“So, still no news?” Hawke asked as she stirred her almost empty glass.

Varric shook his head. “No. But don’t worry, I’ll find her.”

“Maybe,” Hawke sighed. She slumped over the chair, feet crossed at the ankles. “Maybe you should stop, Varric. Maybe she doesn’t want to be found.”

“Hawke, you know…”

Marian laughed dryly. “That’s the problem, isn’t? We don’t know. Just, just stop looking for Isabela, Varric. Use your connection to find your brother or something else.”

“Very well,” Varric know better than to argue with Hawke.

They didn’t talk about Isabela for six months.

Until Hawke, Merril, and Varric helped out Fenris to free the elven slaves from the hands of a band of Tevinter mages outside Kirkwall.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how many chaps im gonna write, but for now im gonna put 3 chapter
> 
> im @nightwhite13 if you wanna say hi or something....


End file.
